Bitwa pod Białogrodem
Bitwa pod Białogrodem - starcie zbrojne, mające miejsce w 1680 r., podczas wojny reńskiej, pomiędzy sprzymierzonymi armiami Polski, Lotaryngii i Irlandii pod zwierzchnim dowództwem generała Domawuja Brzostowskiego, a armią Rusi Kijowskiej pod komenda księcia Aleksego Dregowicza. Zakończyła się zwycięstwem armii sprzymierzonych i odwrotem niedobitków ruskich. Przed bitwą Po zwycięstwie sił sprzymierzonych przeciwko Rusi Kijowskiej i Niemcom w Bitwie Narodów pod Suczawą, wojska tak sojuszu lotaryńskiego, jak i pomorskiego (pod postacią Włoch) przystąpiły do ofensywy na ziemie Kijowa. Polacy zdobyli miasto Bendery oraz operowali na terenach Besarabii, oblegając twierdzę w Białogrodzie - niezwykle ważną strategicznie, gdyż kontrolującą jedyny szlak biegnący z Rusi na Bałkany, do Bułgarii, nieprzebiegający przez ziemie Marchii Wołoszczyzny. Lotaryńczycy oblegli stołeczny Kijów, który padł w listopadzie 1679 r. W tych działaniach towarzyszył im korpus ekspedycyjny Irlandii. Na zachodzie zaś armia polska, pomorska i burgundzka oblegały te niemieckie miasta, które wciąż były wierne królowi Augustynowi II. Tymczasem książę Aleksy, pod osłoną twierdzy Perekop, zamykającą dostęp na Krym, przegrupowywał swoje oddziały, liżące rany po klęskach zadanych im przez sprzymierzonych, a zwłaszcza po bitwie pod Suczawą. Było to możliwe dzięki ogromnym zasobom ludzkim i finansowym wielkiego księstwa. Wreszcie w grudniu, po upadku Kijowa, z powodu zagrożenia ze strony maszerujących na południe armii lotaryńskich, książę nakazał swoim ludziom wymarsz, i to pomimo tego, że nie udało się jeszcze uzupełnić stanów osobowych. Kilkukrotnie ze swoją armią zdołał wymknąć się atakującym ich wojskom Lotaryngii pod wodzą króla René. By wymknąć się nieprzyjaciołom, a także by zmusić wroga do porzucenia oblężeń kijowskich miast, z Białogrodem na czele, zdecydował się zaatakować najsłabszą, jego zdaniem, armię nieprzyjaciela - polską, która okrążała wyżej wspomniany Białogród. Do starcia doszło w dzień po Uroczystości Objawienia Pańskiego (święcie Trzech Króli), to jest siódmego stycznia 1680 r. Nie wiedzieli jednak, jak blisko była część wojsk lotaryńskich oraz główne siły irlandzkie, zmierzające w stronę Besarabii od zachodu. Bitwa Siły obu stron Przebieg bitwy Polacy zdołali zdobyć informacje o nadchodzących wojskach nieprzyjaciela, wobec czego generał Brzostowski zdecydował się zająć defensywną pozycję w rejonie miasta. Zostawiwszy tylko tylu ludzi, by oblężeni nie przebili się przez polskie linie, 5 stycznia podzielił swoją armię na dwie części. Miał zamiar zabezpieczyć dwie najbliższe przeprawy przez Dniestr - mierzeję Bugaz, oddzielającą Liman Dniestru od morza, a także bród pod wioską Bielajewka. Na polskie nieszczęście, Kijowczycy byli szybsi - większość ich armii zdołała pokonać rzekę w tym drugim miejscu, niemniej, raporty mówiły, że część wrogich wojsk usiłowała także pokonać mierzeję. Wymusiło to na Polakach walkę na dwa fronty. Nie mając lepszego wyboru, by zmniejszyć odległość pomiędzy obiema częściami polskiej armii, Brzostowski nakazał swoim żołnierzom wycofać się na równinę pod Białogrodem, gdzie mieli oczekiwać na atak wroga. Do tego doszło w dniu 7 stycznia. Polacy sformowali czworoboki piechoty, ustawione pomiędzy wsią Oleksiivka i limanem, zajmując pozycje tuż niedaleko przed murami Białogrodu - tylko tak daleko, by obrońcy nie mogli ostrzelać ich z dział fortecznych. Były to idealnie równe pola uprawne, bez żadnych zabudowań, obecnie leżące w większości ugorem bądź chowające pod czapą śnieżną zboże ozime. Za wyżej wspomnianą wsią ustawiła się polska ciężka kawaleria i rajtaria, a na krańcu formacji - lekkozbrojnych huzarów. Również i tu były pola, podobne do tych na wschodzie - pomimo mrozu idealne do walki konnej. Jedynymi przeszkodami były rowy irygacyjne, co jakiś czas przecinające teren. Na tyłach głównych polskich sił stanęły działa. Na południu zaś, na mierzei, kilka kilometrów na południe od głównych polskich linii, zabezpieczyła most nad ujściem Dniestru i groblę, po której biegł trakt. Jeden regiment zajął wysuniętą pozycję za mostem, dwa kolejne zaś zajęły pozycję przed nim. Ta formacja wsparta była jednym dwoma regimentami artylerii. Rusini zaś, podobnie jak Polacy, wysłali większość swoich sił pod Białogród, przeprawiając się przez wyżej wspomniany bród, formując kilka kilometrów przed polskimi liniami szyk liniowy, który lewą flanką opierał się o liman Dniestru, a prawą - o wieś Monaszi. Podobnie jak w polskim przypadku, na swojej prawej flance, naprzeciw polskiego odpowiednika, ustawili swoją jazdę. Na tyłach umiejscowiona została artyleria. Bitwa rozpoczęła się od ostrzału artylerii obu głównych armii. W obu przypadkach był on skuteczny, lecz nie dawał wyraźnej przewagi żadnej ze stron. W tej sytuacji, chcąc jak najszybciej zniszczyć wroga, który stał mu na drodze, nakazał swojej piechocie atak. Po kilku minutach masy piechoty ruszyły naprzód, w idealnym szyku. Lekki mróz, związany z bliskością morza, nie przeszkadzał w manewrach, podobnie jak płytki śnieg. Z odległości około 100 m. obie strony rozpoczęły ostrzał. Choć w przypadku Kijowczyków bardzo skuteczny, to jednak tak u nich, jak u Polaków pełen był niewypałów, a to z powodu mokrego od śniegu i wilgoci prochu. Niemniej, pomimo dość znacznych polskich strat, walka i tu była wyrównana, a to dzięki geniuszowi generała Brzostowskiego w prowadzeniu ognia piechoty. W tej sytuacji książę Aleksy, widząc dym znad mierzei jednoznacznie mówiący, że jego plan zaatakowania Polaków od tyłu spalił na panewce, zdecydował się użyć kawalerii, która to miała rozstrzygnąć bitwę. W efekcie najpierw stępem, potem kłusem, a wreszcie galopem ruszyli w stronę polskich oponentów. Ci jednak nie ruszali się - nie czynili niczego, by zabezpieczyć się przed szarżą nieprzyjaciela. Jedynie rajtarzy przeładowali spokojnie broń. W odległości około dwustu metrów stało się wiadome, dlaczego tak czynili - ruski wódz kawalerii zaniedbał konieczność zwiadu, w efekcie całe szeregi jeźdźców w efektowny sposób rozpadły się, gdyż konie potknęły się o... rów. Skryty pod śniegiem (o którego obecność Polacy zadbali przed bitwą przy pomocy szpadli) pozostał całkowicie niezauważony. Wielu kijowskich jeźdźców spadło z koni, które upadły w wyniku nagłego wpadnięcia w wykop, za pierwszym szeregiem poszły kolejne, a jedynie żołnierze znajdujący się z tyłu zdołali wstrzymać swoje konie, dzięki czemu nie podzielili losu swoich towarzyszy jadących z przodu. Wtedy do akcji wkroczyli polscy rajtarzy, którzy cwałem podjechali do skupiska ludzi, oddali strzały z bandoletów, szybko przeładowali i ponownie oddali salwę. Teraz, znacząco osłabiając szeregi wroga, dobyli szabel i rapierów, i z okrzykiem bojowym ruszyli na wciąż zdezorganizowanego nieprzyjaciela. Wywiązała się walka wręcz, w której Polacy zdawali się mieć przewagę. Tymczasem na mierzei, polscy piechurzy na wysuniętej pozycji przed mostem, dzięki osłonie stojącej na drugim brzegu Dniestru artylerii (które jednak poniosła przy tej okazji wielkie straty), skutecznie odpierali atak trzech ruskich regimentów, uniemożliwiając im wyjście na tyły polskich głównych sił. Tymczasem wymiana ognia pomiędzy piechotą głównych armii obu stron zaczęła ustawać. Powód był prosty - żołnierzom kończyły się podręczne zapasy prochu. W tej sytuacji generał Brzostowski, nie widząc lepszej możliwości, nakazał swoim pikinierom atak. Kilka chwil później, z okrzykiem na ustach i dumnie dzierżąc sztandary, biegiem rzucili się do ataku. Słaby już dość ogień piechoty liniowej Kijowczyków nie zdołał powstrzymać masy biegnących żołnierzy i kilka chwil później, mając już wroga kilkanaście metrów przed sobą, ruscy piechurzy nałożyli bagnety szpuntowe i sami zaszarżowali na nieprzyjaciela. Wywiązała się zażarta walka wręcz. Żadna ze stron nie mogła jednak również i teraz zdobyć wyraźnej przewagi. Tymczasem na flance polscy rajtarzy zdołali pobić kijowską kawalerię, dzięki czemu Polacy zdołali zaatakować flankę ruskich piechurów. Tymczasem księcia Aleksego zaskoczyło pojawienie się na jego tyłach armii Irlandzkiej pod wodzą generała FitzOlivera, a także armii lotaryńskiej, która, przybywając ze wschodu, zmiażdżyła siły ruskie walczące z Polakami na mierzei Bugaz, a teraz przeprawiała się na drugi brzeg Dniestru, by wzmocnić polskie siły. W tej sytuacji zdecydował się on wydać rozkaz odwrotu, lecz w tym momencie do ataku ruszyli polscy kirasjerzy. Ich atak ostatecznie załamał morale ruskich piechurów, a także artylerzystów, pośród których wpadli polscy kawalerzyści. Rusini rzucili się do panicznej ucieczki - po raz pierwszy w trakcie tej wojny. Straty Skutki Dzięki świetnemu zwycięstwu pod Białogrodem nie tylko udało się zdobyć to miasto, lecz także uniemożliwić ostatnią próbę przejęcia inicjatywy w wojnie przez Rusinów. Klęska ostatecznie złamała ich morale, co zaskutkowało najpierw zwycięstwem sił irlandzko-lotaryńskich pod Czernihowem, a następnie unicestwieniem ich w bitwie pod Kyzykermenem. Niemniej, poniesione przez Polaków straty wymusiły na nich przeprowadzenie poboru do wojska wśród wołoskich chłopów. Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski Kategoria:Bitwy